Generally, a refrigerator is a home appliance which includes a storage compartment which stores food and a cold air supply apparatus which supplies cold air to the storage compartment to keep food fresh.
There are currently built-in refrigerators that blend in with peripheral furniture or apparatuses in a place in which the refrigerator is disposed and effectively utilize space.
The built-in refrigerator may include an additional panel on the front of the door to match with peripheral furniture or apparatuses as the body of the refrigerator is accommodated therein.
Here, since it is difficult to adjust alignment of a panel when the panel is installed at the door of the built-in refrigerator, it becomes a limitation.